


Part of the Act

by MizJoely



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, molliarty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: mychakk said: Toby and Jim for Molliarty. :)





	Part of the Act

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mychakk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychakk/gifts).



"You always hated him!"

"Nooo, that was part of my character," Jim - not, after all, from IT - explained patiently. "Me, I love cats. They're aloof, independent, dangerous when necessary - and warm and fuzzy when you least expect it."

"OK, yeah, just like you," Molly conceded with a grin.


End file.
